<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Rule of Fight Club... by LadyKenz347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885964">The First Rule of Fight Club...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347'>LadyKenz347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Sculpting, Disordered Eating, F/M, Hand to Hand fighting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Sexual Content, Smut, Touching without explicit consent, Unintentional Weight Loss, Weight Gain, dub-con, fitness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one returned for eighth year unphased by the war. The students, it seems, have found a way to heal themselves but it comes with a specific set of rules. The first one is the most important: Hermione Granger is not permitted in Fight Club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed/Downloaded/Read Works, Good Girl Hermione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Rule of Fight Club...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: This (not so little) one shot is my 100th work on Archive of Our Own!! Looking back on all the silliness I’ve posted these last two and a half years, I can’t believe how lucky I am to have the support I’ve found. You guys are the best! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This fic is unbeta’d and alpha’d so please forgive the many shortcomings. It also deals with<span class="u"> unintentional weight loss and gaining weight</span>. It’s not a major part of the story but please keep this is mind if you’re sensitive to this. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hope you enjoy! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Aesthetic by LumosLyra</strong>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Harry been acting differently?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny froze, her mouth gaping as her spoon hovered halfway between her mouth and a steaming bowl of porridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just mean,” Hermione continued, “he seems… </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Her gaze trailed a few seats down to where Harry sat with Ron and Neville, his smile broad as he shoved playfully at Neville’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Different?” Ginny repeated, dropping her spoon back into her bowl. “Different, how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s—he’s larger, for one. And he’s certainly more happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just…” Ginny’s face pinched to the side. “He’s probably just happy to be rid of You-Know-Who.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud guffaw from the boy in question boomed throughout the Great Hall. Then his eyes caught on something on the far side of the room and he stilled before grinning broadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s gaze narrowed. “Yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the start of their eighth year, things around Hogwarts had been far different than they had in any year prior. There were the big changes, like an inter-house eighth-year dorm in a newly built tower on the north end of the castle and a camaraderie between them all that had never been present before, but there were more subtle changes too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione Granger wasn’t a stupid girl. Anyone with a pair of eyes could tell that not only Harry but Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Anthony— hell, even Malfoy seemed to have added some much-needed weight to his slight frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t that Hermione didn’t want her friend happy and healthy. Of course she did. It was just that in all the years she’d known the boy, she hadn’t once seen him like this. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> made her curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And while there had been many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> changes around Hogwarts, the one thing that could be counted on was Hermione’s tenacity when it came to sating her curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time, possibly ever, Hermione ignored the open book in front of her. Her teeth gnawed away on her nail bed as she hid in the shadows of the newly shared common room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something that Hermione Granger could no longer ignore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, she waited. Because if there is one thing she knew without a doubt, it’s that Harry Potter was absolute shit at the art of subterfuge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About thirty minutes and three ruined cuticles into her stakeout, a pack of no less than five boys rushed down the stairs. They looked far too happy. And from where she sat tucked in the far corner, they were none the wiser about her location as they snuck through the entrance to the eighth year dorm one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed and with more speed and grace than she thought possible, she shot from her seat and up the stairs. She slid to her knees by Harry’s trunk, rummaging roughly through its contents for a sign of what, exactly, the lot of them were up to when her fingers brushed on the thick fabric of the Invisibility Cloak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took barely a moment for thought to materialize as she tossed the cloak over her shoulders and rushed back down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the newly broad boys were loud in nature and she followed them easily down the corridor. After several flights of stairs, two right turns and exactly one left, they slid into an abandoned classroom on the second floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione stopped just outside. If the door magically opened, someone might notice. She tapped her foot impatiently, counting to one hundred before she’d just say bollocks and open the damn thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But at the end of the hall, Ginny and Susan Bones appeared, their voices hushed as they strode directly for her and the classroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She followed close behind them, slipping inside just as the door closed and was shocked to find over a dozen students packed inside the small room. They’d congregated in a circle with the bare floor and nothing else in the centre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Hermione made her way to the back corner before shrugging off the cloak and draping it over her arm. No one seemed to notice she was there at all as her classmates talked amongst themselves. As the minutes ticked by, Hermione anxiety mounted along with the ambient noise of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind spiraled into extreme ideas of dark magic and sacrifices as her friends wrestled playfully with each other and Neville got Seamus in a headlock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Near the window, Ginny pulled her t-shirt over her head and Hermione’s jaw dropped. She’d always been rather fit, years of Quidditch had that effect on a person, but her abdomen and arms were sculpted, deep ridges of defined muscle were etched into her porcelain skin which was clear of a single imperfection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Susan seemed unphased by it by the changes to Ginny’s body, Hannah, too. And suddenly a deep jealousy churned in her belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly all her classmates were here. Hell, Pansy bleeding Parkinson was in the corner, sitting prettily on the edge of the desk in a skirt and far too much black eyeliner than was strictly necessary. Next to her was Malfoy, a smirk on his lips and his arm thrown over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goyle. Theodore Nott. Blaise Zabini. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a cluster by them was Dean Thomas and Anthony Goldstein, next to them was Ernie Macmillion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The entire eighth year class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indignation flared wildly in her chest, reaching up to color her cheeks as she crossed her arms across her chest and scowled at the lot of them. Whatever they were doing was clearly something they’d worked hard at hiding from </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you lot.” Seamus’ voice boomed around the classroom, quieting them in an instant. He pulled his wand free and flicked his wrist at the blackboard, a list materializing instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, not a list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A schedule.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>MacMillion v. Goyle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter v. Nott</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabini v. Weasley, G. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abbot v. Bones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy v. Longbottom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione balked as tendrils of thought stitched together. It appeared to be some sort of underground dueling club but that made shit all of sense because dueling club was a certified extracurricular already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first two boys stepped in the middle, their shirts now gone. Hermione’s blush deepened as her gaze dripped over Goyle’s torso which was scattered with tattoos and scars— not to mention thick bands of muscle where she was pretty sure that fluff used to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you two know the rules,” Seamus bellowed. “Five minute bout and don’t hit ‘em when they’re down. Tap if you need it. Aye?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernie and Goyle faced each other, each nodding in agreement before tapping their closed fists together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes wide and panicked, Hermione’s gaze began searching the room frantically, landing on Malfoy who was studying her intently with a narrowed glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Seamus grinned, then backed into the crowd. “Give ‘em hell, boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernie landed the first hit into Goyle’s ribs and Hermione gasped. Goyle, however, remained upright, his lips stretching into a wide grin as they circled each other. Ernie lunged, wrapping his arms around Goyle’s thick neck and bending him in half. It was short lived, however, because Goyle cocked back and slammed a punch into Ernie’s kidneys causing the boy to falter to his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd crowed, but Hermione was incensed. An admonishment— and the deduction of dozens of house points— was about to burst from her lips. Before she could, a strong arm banded around her waist as a hand covered her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began kicking, throwing her elbows back wildly as she was swiftly dragged through the side door and into an adjacent empty classroom. She was tossed effortlessly away and reeled on the idiot who’d just manhandled her, finding Malfoy with a scrutinous stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you! What in the hell gives you—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, Granger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jaw went slack for a moment before her rage replaced the shock. “You can’t talk to me like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just did,” he sighed and leaned against the door they’d just gone through, examining his nail beds with great interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood to full height, her brow inching high on her forehead. “What do you think you all are doing in there? Fighting is prohibited and—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to be here, Granger. It’s against the rules of the club.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your little club has rules?” She scoffed. “Bollocks. I demand to know—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he interrupted, his gaze turning glacial. “We have rules. We’re not neanderthals. We have a whole number of them, including that newcomers have to be approved by a group vote.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s the rule I broke?” Rolling her eyes, she took two menacing steps towards the git. “I didn’t agree to anything of the sort, so I didn’t break any of your precious rules.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the rule you broke.” He paused and when she didn’t attempt to interrupt, he continued, his smirk widening. “The rule is that Hermione Granger is not allowed in Fight Club.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The edges of her vision turned crimson. “What kind of rule is that?” she cried out, stomping her foot once for good measure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed wickedly and kicked off the door. “A bloody good one, not to mention the very first rule we agreed upon. So,” he said, clapping his hands, “now that we’ve established that you're not wanted, needed, or allowed, I’ll ask you to leave so I can get ready for my bout. I’m missing MacMillion get his stuffing kicked in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy sighed and reached down to pull his wand free. “You made me do this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silencio.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione went to shout but no sound came out. Her lips twisted into a scowl as she marched over and shoved her pointer finger in his chest and then pointed to her lips. He didn’t respond except to chuckle, his silver eyes dancing with unbridled glee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ought to have done from the start. Would have saved my ears from all your shrieking. I’ll remove the charm if you go to bed and forget this entire thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her features withered because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wasn’t going to bloody do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really going to make this so difficult?” Malfoy asked before rolling his eyes and grabbing her by the elbow. He dragged her towards the center of the room and pushed her into a chair, promptly casting a sticking charm to keep her in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione mouthed several silent expletives at the prat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, you may sit here like a good girl until I return to free you after the club’s session. Or you may carry your adorable little arse back up to Gryffindor Tower attached to the chair. I’m not bothered much either way. Toodles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy stowed his wand and pulled his thin t-shirt off his body, tossing it carelessly at her head. “Stay warm, Granger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth ran dry as she stared at bare back retreating from the room. Not only was an undeniable prat, but he was infuriatingly fit. Silver scars glittered across his abdomen, and his wide shoulders cut into a trim waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hated him. That much was obvious. She just also found him strikingly handsome. The two were not mutually exclusive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, she had to sit here, in the frigid cold with nothing but her own thoughts to keep her company. She tried to stand and did so miserably, hunched over with a wooden chair strapped to her back. And after making it only two steps, she sat back down, glowering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were only four rounds listed, Malfoy being the last. If they were five minute bouts, surely he’d return within the next twenty minutes and she could then proceed to yell at everyone all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. That’s exactly what she’d do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For about ten minutes she imagined all the ways she’d chastise them. She’d deduct points, to be sure, but she wasn’t going to rat them out to McGonagall. They were still her friends, even if they were idiots. She didn’t want them expelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door flew open and Hermione let out a silent sigh of relief which was quickly stolen from her body as two broad frames stumbled into the darkness. Hermione gaped as she recognized Theodore Nott among the pair, his wide shoulders hunched just slightly as pressed his lips to— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blood drained from her face. Harry Potter currently had his tongue inside the Slytherin’s mouth while his hands yanked at the other man’s belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn’t move, frozen in shock as she watched her very best friend dive his hand into another man’s pants and begin stroking him in earnest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Potter.” Theo’s fingers tangled in Harry’s wild hair and he roughly yanked his head back, exposing his neck so he could assault it with wet open mouthed kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their bare chests brushed together, rock against steel as they pulled and pushed and pressed against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come down to the dungeons so I can fuck you proper.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do it here,” she heard Harry moan. “I need you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione began violently shaking her head back and forth, fully aware they had no idea she was there. A dark chuckle rumbled throughout the room as Theo disentangled himself and shook his head, reaching for Potter’s hand. “Be a good boy, Potter. I’ll make it up to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're lucky I just kicked your ass,” Harry said as he trailed behind the other boy. “Otherwise I’d do it again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, they were gone. Hermione simply blinked at the door, unsure what to make of what she’d just seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another twenty or so minutes passed and the frustration of what she’d endured continued to rise. She was going to give Malfoy hell when he returned— </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> he returned. She wouldn’t put it past him just to leave her here to rot, but thankfully, the door opened a few minutes later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy strode in, covered in sweat and panting. There was blood on his lip and what appeared to be a bruise flowering on his cheekbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw Nott and Potter sneak in here, hope they didn’t scar your little virgin mind,” he said with a crooked grin, stopping just before her so she was at eye level with his belly button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She adamantly refused to allow herself to look at the bulge in his joggers or at the slick muscle that was within reach. She was stronger than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she glared up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let. Me. Go,” she mouthed silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy rolled his eyes and freed her without the use of his wand. No sooner than the magical binds of his spell released than she shot from her seat and cocked her hand back to strike him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quicker, however, catching her wrist before it could make contact with his face. In a graceful maneuver, he spun her, pinning her arm behind her back and yanking her small body against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsk, tsk, Granger.” He nuzzled her ear, sending a sinful shiver inching up her spine. “I’m afraid you’re allotted only one dirty hit against me and you used it up third year. If you want to slap me around again you’ll do it in the ring or in bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasping, she wrestled against his hold but the harder she fought the harder he held her. With a growl, she stomped on his foot and he finally let her go, laughing as he stepped away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her vocal cords were still out of use but her rage was in fresh form. Chest rising and falling in quick breaths, she marched over to him swinging her fist wildly which he effortlessly batted away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His laughter nearly drove her into a rage-induced coma as she attempted— and failed— to yet again hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not very good at this, Granger.” Malfoy’s teeth gleamed in the dull light as he began making a slow circle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Finite</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice returned, a rush of chill chasing down her parched throat. She spun where she stood, following him carefully like prey. “What you’re doing is barbaric. Someone could get hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy barked out a laugh. Stalking forward, movements sharp like a viper, he hitched her around the waist and over his shoulder. Her fingers struggled to find purchase on the slick sweat covering his back but it was for naught regardless because he tossed her on a desk, dragging the wind out of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasping, she rocked onto her side, attempting to pull breath into her lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her blurred vision, Malfoy’s stupid face appeared, smiling broadly. “Sorry ‘bout that, Granger. Forget my own strength sometimes. How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her breathing normalized, her heart quickened to a near painful cadence. Rage that she’d never felt before surged through every fibre of her being as she rolled off the table with a growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy chuckled as he retreated, his bare torso glimmering in the moonlight streaking into the classroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl. Come and get me.” He batted another wayward punch away. “Feels good doesn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy stepped in and brought the blade of his hand down her hip, pulling a hard cry deep within her. The pain subsided quickly and the crimson heat left behind spurred her anger on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grunted, even as she swung at his pointy face. “I’m going to start deducting house points, then I’ll make sure the lot of you are in detention for a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter bounced around the room and quicker than she thought humanly possible, Malfoy deflected her hands and shoved her hard in the chest, her back slamming against the brick wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breath later and Malfoy’s hard body was crushing hers; when she tried to push him away, he easily caught both of her wrists and pinned them over her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snarling, she tried to wrestle from his grip but he simply pressed his body into hers, his knee nestling between her legs as his thigh met her core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She froze as a new sensation flared to life in her body, melting and pooling deep in her belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s part of the rush after the fight.” Malfoys breath fanned over her face and her body acted of its own accord, back arching gently as she stared up at him. “We fight so we can feel again. After so long of being numb it’s nice to have the pain back, at least it means you’re still alive. Still fighting. And when you can feel the pain, you can relish in the pleasure after.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath came slowly through parted lips and when his silver gaze fell on them, he smirked. “What do you say, Granger? Do you want me to make you feel alive again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, her senses returned and her brow pinched just slightly. “I don’t even like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy ticked his head to the side. “That’s okay. I don’t need you to like me; I might prefer it that you don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “Hands off, Malfoy. Or the next time I get my wand I’ll make sure your bollocks are in a jar on the potion room shelf.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held fast a moment, grip unwavering before he huffed a quiet laugh and released her, retreating backward until he was in the center of the room. “Just as well.” Malfoy reached down and grabbed his shirt, shrugging it over his sticky body until the fabric was clinging to his abdomen. “You wouldn’t be a bad fighter, you know. I know from first experience you’ve got a good right hook.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn’t move. She stayed rooted to her spot on the wall watching as he moved for the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he left, he said over his shoulder, “Let me know if you want to spar again. No shagging required, though I think you’ll find it's a lovely perk. Night, Granger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burying her face in her palms, she willed away the furious blush covering her cheeks. Refusing to allow the truth that she’d been lusting for Draco Malfoy to sink in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione pretended to obey the ridiculous rules set forth by the little  renegade fight club. So she didn’t say anything about what she’d seen and it seemed that Malfoy hadn't either. Her friends and classmates moved around her in a wide orbit, carefully watching their speech and constantly slipping away at strange times only to return drenched in sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And while Hermione didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything, she watched everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry kept close watch on Theo at almost all times and Hermione balked that she’d never seen the way they looked at each other before. For heaven's sake, at one point Theodore Nott sucked on his bottom lip as he downright drooled over Harry’s arse. It was so obvious that they were shagging that Hermione was unsure how she’d missed their very obvious— very physical— connection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny seemed to be more absent than ever before, and don’t even get her started on Ron who was somehow reaching past his morning pumpkin pastry for a banana and heaping piles of eggs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jealousy twisted in her belly because while she’d never been the most agile, of course, she wasn’t a bumbling fool. She’d held her own throughout the war, more than, if you were asking the right person. And while months on the run, drowning in stress, had caused her significant weight loss, she was actively attempting to put it back on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione sniffed and pushed her porridge away before collecting her bags and going in hunt of the one person she would’ve sworn she’d never sought out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione closed her cloak tightly around her as she stepped out onto the grounds. Winter still refused to relent and while the snow had melted from the earth, the chill refused to retreat from the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What on earth Draco bleeding Malfoy was doing relaxing outside on a day like this was beyond her, but she stomped across the soft grass towards his side anyway. Even as she stopped in front of him, he appeared completely unbothered, laying on the ground with one foot propped over his knee and his head resting against his bag. He had a book hovering over his face as he munched on an apple and seemed quite at ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione kicked at the foot slung over his knee and his eyes cut over the edge of his book with a reprimanding glare before relaxing again and continuing to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to ignore me?” Hermione huffed, stamping her foot into the earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is my constant endeavour, Granger. You just make it rather difficult, what with the shrill voice and giant mane. Alas,” he said with a smirk, “I’m not one to give up so easily.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a real prat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yawned. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sniffing, Hermione straightened to full height. “I’ve thought about what you offered…”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” His pale brows pitched high, and he plucked the tome from the air before tucking both of his hands behind his head. “Well, skirts up, knickers off, Granger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s jaw fell open and she kicked lightly at his arms. “Obviously, I did not come here to shag you. Who knows where that thing has been.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dimple appeared on his left cheek and she couldn’t ever remember seeing it there before. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That thing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he laughed and shook his head. “It’s a cock, Granger. Been thinking about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Stop distracting me. I’ve decided that I’ll let you train me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy’s hand splayed across his chest, balking at her gracious offer. “Why, what a little treat for me. I get to train you in my free time and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> shag you. You’re too kind.” He rolled his eyes and reopened his book, this time holding it in two hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tutor you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she hadn’t been watching so closely, she might've missed the rosy hue that coloured his cheekbones or the way the tendons of his muscle tightened as he swallowed. “I don’t need you to tutor me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Liar.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, he clapped the book shut for good, throwing it to the side as he clammored to his feet. “What are you on about, Granger? I don’t need anything from you and as you’ve said, you don’t even like me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione snorted. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you; although, it’s not like you’ve given me much opportunity to. What, with the bullying and the fighting on opposite sides of the war—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know full well—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware that you were coerced and under duress, but the fact remains the same that I don’t even know you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t need to know you in order to help you pass your N.E.W.T.s and for you to help me see what all this fuss is about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your help,” he lied easily, his silver gaze boring down on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do. You used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> match me in every class— even Muggle Studies. You don’t anymore. You’re dropping to the bottom of the class. I can see you studying constantly. You missed a lot the last two years while you were,” she paused to swallow, suddenly feeling the heat of his proximity, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>preoccupied.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes crinkled in amusement. “Preoccupied? That’s an interesting way of putting it.” His lips pursed and finally, after a painfully long moment, he seemed to settle an answer. “Fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It seems mutually beneficial, and I am always keen on something that benefits me and allows me to knock you on your arse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Great. I was thinking we’ll make a schedule—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Merlin’s tit.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll study on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. I like to study in the evening after dinner, although on Tuesday I have a stretch after lunch and before Advanced Potions where I’m usually free. We can train on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday— rest on Sunday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when do we shag?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question startled Hermione and her cheeks burned. “How many times do I have to tell you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No shagging.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy did a shit job of hiding his smile as he reached down to stuff his books in his bag, and then rose back to loom over her. “Fine. But you know I’ll have to touch you to train  you right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air between them felt inappropriately charged and she found her vocal cords wasted as she nodded her assent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s have some fun then, shall we? We’ll start tomorrow night, meet me at the Room of Requirement and don’t wear— that.” His lip curled as he looked down at her modest— and completely in uniform— school skirt and jumper mostly hidden under cloak. “Wear something you can work out in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Hermione tossed him a flippant gesture and then stomped towards the castle, more than happy with herself and her afternoons accomplishments. A strange flutter had erupted in her belly but she blamed it wholly and completely on the anticipation of what to come and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the person she’d be doing it with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione waited patiently outside the tapestry— well, that was a lie. She waited rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>impatiently</span>
  </em>
  <span> outside the tapestry across from the Room of Requirement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy was late. Seven minutes late, to be precise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t even brought a book. So she settled for counting the irritated tapping of her own foot. She made it to sixty-seven before the prat rounded the corner completely unrushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hullo, Granger,” he said brightly. “You’re looking quite homeless.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, her jaw falling open as she studied her outfit. She’d worn grey joggers and a Gryffindor t-shirt. She’d felt like an absolute fool traipsing through the halls with the bottoms of her joggers hanging outside her cloak but she’d done so at the express bidding of the Slytherin now pacing in front of the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door materialized and Malfoy rushed through, not bothering to hold it open as she caught it at just the right moment. The room was mostly open except for two mats and some unfamiliar workout equipment against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re wearing the same bloody thing,” she said indignantly, gesturing towards him as he shrugged off his cloak and was, indeed, in an almost identical outfit. His joggers were black and his shirt was long sleeved with his last name and Quidditch number stitched in the back, but for all intents and purposes, they were the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked and reached behind him, pulling his shirt over his head in one swift tug before tossing it unceremoniously off the side. “We’re not now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all her strength not to study the hard ridges of her abdomen. Hermione Granger didn’t think herself of a very horny person, although she did enjoy sex and pleasuring herself, but something about the testosterone that seemed to billow off the man did sinful things to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why we take our shirts off?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed her discomfort and shook her head, feeling hyper aware of him as he circled her. She gasped as her shirt was pulled tight from behind and Malfoy fisted the material and pulled her back hard, his forearm closing around her neck and pressing gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a weakness,” he breathed into her curls, warm breath tickling her ear. The arm around her throat released but his hand quickly buried into her riotous hair and tugging swiftly. “As is your nest of hair. Pull it back so someone can’t get a fistful of it and drag you to the ground.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he let her go and resumed his stalking. She couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps this had been a horrible idea after all. But when he simply stopped in front of her, crossing his arms and waiting, she gave him a sarcastic smile and reached for the hem of her shirt. Her heart was pounding so hard against her sternum, she was sure it was going to bruise the damn bone, but she pulled it off and over her head anyway, tossing it at his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was fast, though, and plucked it from the air effortlessly before tossing it with his. He looked judgmentally at her bare torso, nose wrinkling as he appraised her and her black sports. It was one of two she owned and had seen little— perhaps no— use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’a girl. Now, hair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to will away the blush reaching up her neck as she curled braided her hair in a thick plait and then let it loose down her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy canted his head side to side a few times. “Better,” he said begrudgingly. “You’re too thin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embarrassment flooded her system as he did another slow circle around her, this time grabbing a fistful of her arse as he passed her backside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy!” she cried out, a laugh chasing his surname from her lips. “You can’t just—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for study,” he said with a smirk. “You go up against Goyle and he’s going to break you in half. You need to gain weight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gaze fell to the stone pavement at her feet. “I know. I’m trying. It’s harder to put on with the stress of N.E.W.T.s and I lost a lot last year…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be harder still as we are working out. You’ll see others shying away from the bread, but you don’t do that. Eat all day, whatever you want. Eat pudding for breakfast, I don’t care. You need at least fifteen pounds before you can get in a ring and not fold like a piece of parchment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy hummed in what felt like a dismissal and then pointed his wand at a large blackboard. A list of activities were hastily scratched out and outside of a pushup and bicep curls, she’d no idea what any of them meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a burpee?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Malfoy turned a smug grin was fixed on his lips. “Let’s start with jumping jacks, Granger. Twenty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She followed his lead as they worked through the list. She didn’t complete the mountain climbers or burpees, and she fell severely behind as they jogged the length of the room, but she made it to the end of the workout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy was bent over his knees, breathing deeply after the last sprint. Hermione, however, was laying in the fetal position on her mat, dragging in desperate breaths to fill her burning lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We… didn’t… even… fight,” she panted, rolling onto her back with her arms splayed at her sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy reached down to where their shirts were and threw hers at her head. “If I fought you now, I’d beat the shit out of you. And while, tossing you around a bit has been a bit of a fantasy for me, you’ll forgive me if I wait until it’s a marginally more fair fight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every muscle in her body burned and ached. She couldn’t bring herself to move for a long time after she heard Malfoy depart. The walk to Gryffindor Tower took her twice as long and was punctuated with a sharp, “ow”, at every step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione skipped breakfast. The task of walking all the way down to the Great Hall only to then be redirected to the fourth floor for DADA was enough to make her wretch. Instead, she indulged in an extra hot bath swirling with chamomile, lavender, and sage oils and topped with pearly, iridescent bubbles that clung to her skin. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In the depths of the warm water, she filled her lungs and floated along the surface, relishing in the feelings of weightlessness as she bobbed around the bath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, as all good things, Malfoy ruined it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung wildly open, and Hermione floundered. Batting wildly at the water and sinking again below its surface, Hermione tried to collect bubbles around her in some form of a barrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy!” she hissed, wading further back into the shadows. “You can’t just—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you skip breakfast?” The git seemed unaffected by the situation or her ire as he strode casually into the room, the door swinging shut behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m naked! Get out, Malfoy!” She scooped up a palm of water and threw it in his direction but other than an annoyed wrinkling of his pointy nose, he didn’t respond to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not less, you twit. You skipped the very next meal after my instruction.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jaw fell open with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Are you seriously tracking me down to make sure I’ve had a bite of toast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The opposite,” he said with a sniff. “I’m tracking you down to make sure you’ve had </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than a bite of toast. You need food.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to let my muscles heal after you destroyed them yesterday. I’ll eat extra at lunch, okay? Now, go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if for the first time, Malfoy seemed to realize she was naked in the bath. His spine straightened as he studied the scene in front of him with much more interest. A slow, wicked smile unfurled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was a bit sore myself.” He yanked at his tie and Hermione’s stomach sank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco Malfoy, don’t you even— What on earth are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After loosening half the buttons on his shirt, he pulled the oxford over his head and then toed off his shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, Malfoy, if you take off those— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do that!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prat had the audacity to smile as he pushed his trousers </span>
  <em>
    <span>and pants</span>
  </em>
  <span> down to his ankles. As much as she wanted to sink under the suds and perhaps disappear forever, she refused to show just how mortified she was to be in the same room as Draco’s naked prick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed into slits as he hopped gracefully in. She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to notice. Truly. However, she was a woman with an appreciation for beautiful things, and when his torso muscles tensed at the sudden warmth and his pale nipples pebbled, she felt it between her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, such a revelation would not go unnoticed by Malfoy and his smirk only widened as he waded towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you touch me, I’ll rip your bollocks off with my bare hands,” she warned. He only snickered in response. “That’s close enough, Malfoy! You being on the general blasted floor is close enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you always so uncomfortable around naked men?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her features withered as she took a few steps back and pulled more bubbles around her. “Around men who have stripped naked and gotten into my bath without consent? I think you’ll find my discomfort is the best outcome you could ask for. You’re lucky I haven’t sent you careening into a stone wall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy rolled his eyes and made a long circle around her. “It’s nice to have a bathing partner— help you scratch that itch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itching is likely only an issue for someone like you with sexually transmitted diseases. I don't suffer from such ailments and can tend to my own bathtime, thank you very much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a soft splash of water, Malfoy had breached her invisible boundary and came up right behind her, his chest brushing against her shoulder blades just barely. “I think we could work together, Granger. In more ways than one.” She could feel him bend just slightly, his lips just a breath away from her ear. “I think you’d like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolstering her courage, Hermione turned, the bubbles swirling just slightly around her nipples and she watched in pure amusement as his gaze drifted to her chest, His normally pale eyes grew dark and even through the suds, she could see his hands close into fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you could handle me, Malfoy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue darted out to wet his lips, eyes still trained on her breasts as the water washed gently against them. “Oh, I could.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione hummed and shrugged. “Guess we’ll never know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something intrinsically incredible about bringing a boy like Malfoy to heel, stunning him silent would be worth the whole affair. Hermione crossed over to where the showerheads were, she stood tall, revealing her backside to Malfoy. With a flick of her wrist, the taps turned on and water rained overhead, pushing the lingering suds down her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A trail of goosebumps erupted as the suds dripped down her spine and into the curve of her bum. She could feel Malfoy’s gaze on her skin, warming her. And once she was clear of bubbles, she climbed from the tub and summoned a towel. Wrapping it around her breasts, she turned to where Malfoy was shocked still in the center of the tub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a nice day, Malfoy,” she said as she reached up to pull the elastic band from her hair, her curls spilling over her wet shoulders. “See you in the library after dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before her nerves could break— or her muscles falter and send her into a heap on the floor— she rushed into the changing room and pressed the door closed as her heart hammered against her sternum and her sex throbbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Near the back of the library, just by the mouth of the Restricted Section, was the perfect table for studying. It was quiet, nestled in a practically unused corner and the giant stained glass window made for the most beautiful afternoon light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione had spread out all of her belongings, quill, back-up quill, spare parchments of varying lengths, her textbooks, study tables, and ink pots of varying colors. She looked at it with appreciation and smiled at the orderly state of things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Malfoy ruined it. He arrived in all his pompous glory and unceremoniously tossed his bag onto the middle of the table, the weight of it disrupting her carefully crafted layout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy! Don’t do that,” she chided, shoving his bag away with force so she could fix the mess he’d made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t eat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Hermione rolled her eyes and set about unfurling a twelve inch length of parchment. “Of course I did. I’ve just come from the Great Hall. Why are you stalking my eating habits anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said pointedly, “you’re not eating.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I am. I just have done!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You barely picked at your Shepard’s Pie. I counted maybe six bites and a cup of tea. That’s not enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an exasperated groan, Hermione stopped fussing with her work. “What do you want? I ate until I was full and then—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit. You weren’t full. You were distracted by the book in your hands and getting up here to study.” Malfoy reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped sandwich which he promptly tossed in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The key to my Gringotts vault… The fuck do you think it is? It’s food. Eat it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a withering sneer as she unwrapped it. To her surprise, her stomach grumbled and she realised suddenly how hungry she actually was. She’d just eaten but for how much Malfoy seemed aware of her eating habits, she couldn’t remember how much she’d eaten. “I’m aware it’s food, Malfoy. Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> bringing me food?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a long sigh, Malfoy fell into the seat next to her. “For several reasons. The first, I want to knock you around the fighting ring and that’s not quite possible when you’re as emaciated as you are. Second, your arse looks worse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione choked on a bite of sandwich and batted at him with the back of her hand. “You can’t say that!” she cried around a mouth of bread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snickering to himself, Malfoy rolled his gaze lazily towards her. “It’s true. You’re thinner than you were before. It happened to all of us.” Something serious settled over his features. “I looked at myself in the mirror after the battle, and I hardly recognized myself. Potter, Nott, even Goyle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed and blinked at the boy next to her. For an instant, he wasn’t the annoying git he always was. There was a flash of some rare vulnerability that she really didn’t think he was capable of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do look more like yourself,” she admitted quietly. “Not quite so pale and scrawny as you’ve been in recent years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barking out a laugh, Malfoy wiped a tired hand down his face and leaned forward to rest an elbow against the table. “Yeah, you’re one to talk. How on earth am I supposed to gawk at your arse when it’s all bony like that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush crept over her cheekbones and Hermione quickly looked away, hiding behind another bite of her sandwich. “You could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> gawk at my arse. Seems an easy enough solution.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, old habits… and all that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Hermione shoved playfully at his shoulder and then set the sandwich aside. “We’ll start with Astronomy, we have an essay due next week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco snorted. “Are you telling me you still have to write that? I thought you would have had it done weeks ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well of course I wrote it, but I can help you while I study the charts for the upcoming new moon. I have it on good authority that Professor Sinistra will be assigning an assignment about the effect of Aries on the upcoming cycle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling to himself, Draco pulled free his Astronomy book and flipped it open. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a swot, Granger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione sniffed and grabbed her book as well. “A time or two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weeks continued on and Hermione dutifully ignored her friends sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower every Saturday night. As soon as they were gone, she’d alternate between studying and exercise. Thirty minutes of studying followed by sets of push-ups, jumping jacks, burpees and high-knees. Repeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found the hardest part of the program wasn’t actually the exercise, at least not after her muscles had </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhat</span>
  </em>
  <span> healed. It was the eating. Not only was she making up the deficit from the last year but her exercise regime burned up any calories she was bringing in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, it also made her ravenous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At meals, she would stuff her plate full of everything within reach and while she could tell that people were starting to take notice that she’d adopted Ron Weasley’s eating habits, they remained silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, she could see her body changing. She could feel her energy levels rise, and the stairs that used to leave her breathless, she now took two at a time even loaded down by her bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept to their routine of alternating studying and exercise— though he still hadn’t allowed her a proper bout— and he seemed to be settling back into his studies quite well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucky for both of them , he made no further attempts to get into her bath. Actually, he stopped almost all of his aggressive flirtation tactics, which was… it was good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. Quite good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterall, it’s not like Hermione liked the git. She surely didn’t need his attention on her arse or any other part of her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> find she almost liked his company. Almost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was easier when they were studying and he was quiet. Decidedly more difficult when he was barking instructions in the Room of Requirement and telling her to go faster or harder or do more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could even be funny when he wasn’t being insufferable, which was as surprising to her as anyone, and on more than one occasion she found herself with happy tears streaming down her cheeks as she fought back laughter. Merlin, how long had it been since she’d laughed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The past few years hadn’t leant for such belly laughs and now that they were once again present in her life, she couldn’t believe just how much she’d missed the simple pleasure of laughing. The fact that it was brought forth by Draco Malfoy… well, she wasn’t in a position to turn such things down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she didn’t feel she much  wanted to, anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Granger! Get your adorable little arse over here!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hermione fought a smile as she shuddered to a stop in the middle of the Room of Requirement. Her breaths came in sharp pants after spending the past twenty minutes running circles around the massive room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” she breathed, resting her hands on her knees as she dragged on greedy lungfuls of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy watched her with a careful intent, slowly circling her as his eyes appraised her spent form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a huff, Hermione stood to full height and glared at him. “Stop looking at me like that, you tosser. What do you want? I still had ten minutes—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking fit.” He said it so offhandedly that it took Hermione by complete surprise. Slowly, he drifted closer until he was looming over her and his breath— scented with the briefest hint of spearmint— fanned over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sweaty and gross, Malfoy. What are you on about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re ready.” Something flickered in his dark grey eyes and she swore the edge of his mouth twitched into a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed, trying to will away the dryness in her throat. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your arse</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he drawled, before reaching around her to slap it hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grin spread slowly over his lips. “It’s finally got that sinful little jiggle I’ve missed so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apples of Hermione’s cheeks burned painfully. She sniffed and tilted her chin, ignoring her own embarrassment. “Been watching my arse there, Malfoy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snickering, Malfoy stepped around her. He was so close she could feel the slow rise and fall of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> watching that arse, Granger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing.” Hermione fought back a smile and jabbed her elbow back at him, but he quickly looped his arm around her elbow and the other banded around her neck, pressing gently on her windpipe. “The fuck, Mal—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re ready to try and have another swing at me, Granger. What do you think?” He dropped his hold on her and she stumbled forward a step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know how to fight,” she choked out. “You haven’t taught me anything other than how to run around this damned room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He made a face. "Right. Well, best to learn in action. Pivot your body like this—" Malfoy turned to the side, one foot in front of the other. "You'll use your force off the back foot to carry your hits through but when you're slanted like this it makes you far more difficult to hit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione did as he commanded, brow furrowing as she tried to mirror his stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Now, we don't have many combat rules. No eye gouging, no intentional hits to the groin, no fish hook—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What on earth is a fish hook?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy's finger pushed between her lips; he curled it around her cheek and pulled to the side. Choking, Hermione slapped at his arm until he quit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could have just bloody told me, Malfoy. I don't need your dirty finger in my mouth." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips twitched in a private smile and he chuckled to himself. "So, no fish hook and no hair grabbing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You told me to have it back for the exact reason of someone grabbing my hair," she said, gesturing to her curls tied up wildly on the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you'll find some of us have more of a respect than others for the rules." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione snorted. "What happens if you don't follow the rules?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He circled her slowly. "A warning at first. Banned from the club if it persists. Now, certain spots are going to be more important to protect yourself from. Your sternum—" He mimicked a hit to her breast bone and then brought his hand up to her throat, closing his fingers gently around her neck. "Your windpipe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That yearning between her thighs returned, and Hermione swallowed thickly as he took a step to her side and pressed a closed fist to her lower back. "Your kidneys." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt her ribs tighten around her lungs until breathing proved laborsome. Malfoy came to stand in front of her again, adopting a fighting stance and bringing his fists up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G'on," he said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do I even do?" Lamely, she raised her fists, feeling about as confident as a jellyfish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll pull my punches. You don't need to. What does your instinct say to do first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione squirmed, considering the spots he'd just touched on her body. Her hand shot forward, a jab straight towards his face but it landed with his forearm as he swept her arm to the side. She scoffed indignantly and then took a quick step towards him, this time opening her body for a wide hook. The punch didn't land. Malfoy's palm struck her in the sternum faster than she'd been able to cock back, and she fell to her knee, clutching to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking hell, Malfoy!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't open up like that. Not without pulling their attention elsewhere first. Again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Climbing to her feet, Hermione brought her hands up again, a fierce scowl in place. She was still considering her next move when Malfoy struck, his left hand shooting down towards her thigh, landing a firm hit that made her muscle seize. She cried out as he repeated the same hook she'd just attempted at him. His fist stopping an inch from her cheekbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her adrenaline thrummed in her veins and she quickly recovered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy grinned. "Right, now move your feet. It's harder to hit a moving target. If you stay still you'll be an easier target than Weasley." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved in slow tandem with each other. He soon started shooting his hand out to swat at various parts of her body. She deflected some, missed others. And then when he tried to land a slap to her arm, her fist moved on instinct and clipped him on the chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shit!" she flustered, hands coming up to cover her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before a proper apology could be made, he crouched down and swept her legs, landing her on her back. Her lungs violently expelled her breath and she lay there wheezing as he loomed over her. "It was a good hit, Granger.  A little more force on the follow through but that'll happen when you stop second guessing yourself. Next time hit me like you mean it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared up at him. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean it. I don't understand why on earth this is meant to help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something serious flittered over Malfoy's features and he sat down next to her, legs crossed. She did the same, scrambling up to a seated position across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a fucked up few years," he said finally. "One of the things that I think we all needed to know was that while none of us are invincible, we aren't breakable. Nothing quite reinforces that you can take anything life throws at you like getting a fist to the cheekbone from Goyle. Spells and potions, they'll heal your body. But there isn't anything that makes me feel as alive as I am in the ring." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Draco Malfoy was exposing some secret part of him made her heart pang. It felt like such a rarity that she wasn't entirely sure she deserved it. Desperate to break the seriousness of the moment, she chuckled and said, "Not even shagging."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dark eyes shot up, locking on hers intensely. "Not yet at least." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air between them shifted, sparking alive like it was electric. She swallowed and quickly averted her glare. "I'd like to feel alive again," she confessed. "As remorse as I am to admit it, your militant oversights have been helpful. I finally feel—well, I feel more like myself than I have in a very long time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Malfoy shuffled until he was right in front of her, their knees almost touching. "Let's start with something a little easier, yeah? Just deflect me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straightening her spine, Hermione nodded. For the next ten minutes, he attempted to touch her in rapid succession. Again, she managed to stop some, others landed gently on her skin. They kept going until they were moving in perfect tandem, their hands moving quickly around each other as she focused on nothing but the drive of her instinct and the rush of blood in her veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more weeks passed and Hermione found her that not only her stamina had increased but her agility as well. She was sitting at a table in the shared commons with Harry and Ron when an inkpot nearly capsized. Her hand shot out and caught it after only a single drop of ink had sloshed onto the parchment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled privately and righted the pot but not before she saw the wary exchange of glances between her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gnawed on his lip. "You seem... </span>
  <em>
    <span>different. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is everything alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety roiled in her stomach. She'd considered telling them about her training but strictly speaking she wasn't supposed to know about their extracurricular activities and sharing the secret felt like it might be a betrayal to Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? How so?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron and Harry again looked at each other. It was Ron who spoke next. "It's just that you've been spending an awful lot of time with Malfoy the last two months and you—well, you look different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As do both of you," she said with a sniff. "It's natural that we go back to how things were before." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Harry edged. "But you're not how you were before." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And neither are you." Hermione closed her text book and began collecting her things, shoving them haphazardly into her bag. "You know, it's funny that the two of you would question me. Do you think I'm daft? I can see you sneaking around, your bodies changing. I can see the way you look at certain—" she stopped short. It wasn't her place to out her friend, not to her and certainly not to Ron. "People. You've been keeping secrets from me and now you want to point fingers in my direction? Absolutely not." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over their shoulders, Malfoy and Zabini entered the common room. Flustered and frustrated she snatched up her things and marched towards her bedroom at the end of the hall. After throwing her belongings at an otherwise innocent chair, Hermione began to pace. A nervous habit reserved only for when she was right and truly upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock came at the door and without considering it she barked for them to enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merlin, Granger. Your hair." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped midstep, her hands coming up to her head. When everything seemed alright, she reeled on Malfoy and scowled. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dropping his bag, he kicked the door closed and crossed the room to flop on her bed. "It's at least twice the size it's meant to be." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut up," she withered. "Everyone is annoying me today. Present company </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> excluded." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Potter and Weasel starting to figure it out? You should just tell them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed and waved him off dismissively. "Absolutely not. I'll do no such thing. They have no idea I'm training with you; they just think we're friends." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that's not suspicious in the slightest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the ire tensing her muscles lessened and she stopped her pacing to face him. "You don't think we're friends?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a face. "Friends? I don't know if my reputation can handle friends with a Gryffindor. It's already taken quite a beating the last two years, what will friends with Hermione Granger do to help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressure built at her sinuses and her jaw trembled just slightly. She was quickly turning irrationally upset but the further she was pushed the harder it was to come back from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brilliant," she bit out. "My actual friends lie to me and sneak away from me at every bleeding minute. The only person who I spend any actual time with is—despite what he had actually started to prove—the same prejudiced git he's been the past seven years. I don't know why I'm surprised anymore. Just... just go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear slipped free and she quickly made for the window, crossing her arms tightly over her chest in a vain attempt to try and keep her fragile pieces together. She'd given so much of herself; she'd lost her childhood and her family. And she'd done so with the good faith that they were all in this together. But at the end of the day, she was still the outsider. Maybe she always would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the most humiliating display, a sob broke free and she buried her face in her palms. Draco's fingers brushed her elbow and her instinct drove the joint back, aiming for anything hard she might be able to collide with. He grunted with the hit to his torso but his arms quickly banded around her. It was different, though. Usually, he'd already be trying to bring her to the ground or incapacitate her in some way. But he just... held her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her as ugly cries spilled from her lips and her knees buckled. Holding her weight, they sank to the ground and he rotated her in his arms until she was perched in his lap. It should make her more upset, it should make her want to hit him. But it didn't. It didn't at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She buried her face in his jumper, dragging in angry breaths that smelled like parchment and expensive cologne. His hand smoothed her curls, the other bracing against her hip as she fell apart. Minutes passed until finally her breathing normalized and suddenly the fact that she was in Draco Malfoy's arms were impossible to ignore. Through heavy, wet lashes, she peered up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face, normally twisted with a smug smirk or a sneer, was open— pained. The lines of his forehead were puckered with concern and in the briefest flash, his gaze travelled to her parted lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Malfoy?" she breathed, hand fisting in the thin fabric of his sweater. "I—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever she was about to say died on her tongue as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Soft. So soft that she wasn't entirely sure she was kissing the right person at all. Maybe someone had polyjuiced themselves and snuck in here but when his tongue darted out, tasting the flesh of her bottom lip and dragging along the seam, begging for entry, she succumbed fully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wholly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands wound up to the back of his neck, fingers threading through his sugar-soft hair as she rearranged herself in his lap. Her knees were now bracketing his hips and their bodies melted perfectly together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin, Malfoy could kiss. It felt like he was drinking her dry, his lips and tongue moving expertly until she was entirely breathless. When she felt like she couldn't catch a single lungful of air, their lips parted. The hand in her hair tightened and tugged roughly until her head fell back. His lips attached to her neck, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses along the column of her throat, pulling low whines from her belly as she rocked her hips back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have hit </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> the right spot because he hissed, both hands shooting to her hips and stilling her. "Fuck, Granger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not Granger," she managed as her fingers round purchase in the extra length of his hair. "Don't call me that now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With careful precision, he laid her back against the floor, settling between her thighs as he continued marking her skin with his tongue and teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hermione</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mewled, hips pushing up to meet him as he rocked his erection against her. One of his hands snuck under her jumper, palming her breast. "I want you," he confessed against her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes clenched shut and she allowed—for the first time— herself to admit the very startling truth that she wanted the insufferable git too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp knock at the door that sounded like two simultaneous fists pierced the air and the pair of them scattered away from each other as though McGonagall had just burst through the open door. Panting they shared a panicked look and Hermione shot to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's us!" Harry's voice crept under the door. "Let us in; we need to talk." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione spared a look at Draco, whose chest was heaving as he stared up at her. "You have to hide," she hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another round of knocks at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hide!" She grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him over to her window and shoved him under the curtain. "I"ll get rid of them. Just wait here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoothing the fabric of her uniform, Hermione shook her head free of the overwhelming thoughts clouding her mind and wrenched the door open with a bright smile. "Hi boys!" She flinched at the overly excited inflection of her voice, especially considering that she'd left them in a fit not but half an hour ago. "What do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We want to explain--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did Malfoy come in here?" Ron asked, standing on his tip toes and looking around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The space between Harry's brows furrowed. "He didn't?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, of course not," she laughed tightly. "Why don't we go for a Butterbeer later and you can explain whatever it is—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then whose legs are sticking out from your curtains?" Ron pointed over her shoulder and a furious blush sprawled over her face as her eyes fluttered closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cursed under her breath as she heard the curtains ruffle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those would be mine," Malfoy said tightly. Without turning she could tell he was crossing the room and from the corner of her eye she saw him snatch up his bag. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic filled Hermione's chest and she reached for him, her fingers narrowly missing his sleeve. "Wait! You don't have to—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually," he said through a clenched jaw, "I really do. Good luck, Granger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain amplified and Hermione wanted nothing more than to shrivel up and slide through the floorboards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh," Harry interrupted, massaging the back of his neck as Malfoy shoved through them and down the hall. "Did you want us to come back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fighting off a fresh round of tears, Hermione managed a nod and then closed the door. She threw herself across her mattress and felt more alone than she had to begin with. And to be fair, she'd felt very lonely already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following day, Hermione arrived at the Room of Requirement and waited. She waited for an hour until she finally gave up and left in search of Malfoy. She checked the dormitory and then the library before finally taking a quick jog to the Black Lake. The silhouette of him against the tree with a book splayed open in his lap made her heart ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped next to him, watching his expression carefully as she waited for him to acknowledge her. When she'd had enough, she threw her hands up in exasperation. "Are you seriously going to ignore me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remained silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what? You snog me and then just forget my existence altogether? You storm out before I can even talk to you or before </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> can even—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy climbed to his feet, shoving his book in his bag and then without sparing her a single look, turned for the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco, wait!" She reached for him again, this time her hand closing around his elbow. "What are you doing? You can't just pretend like I don't exist." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered and pulled his arm back into his possession. "And what? You can? You can shove me in the shadows so your shitty little friends don't think anything is going on between us? You spend every night with me, Granger. It's not a bloody secret." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Her expression faltered. "That's not..." She shook her head, grappling for words. "That's not at all what I was doing. I just wanted to get rid of them so we could—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shag? Yeah, I'll have to pass on that, Granger. I won't be your dirty little secret. So whatever this is between us, whatever arrangement there had been. It's done now. I officially want nothing to do with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words knocked the air out of her lungs as though he'd landed a wayward punch to her ribs. Tears welled along her lashes and she bit into her lip to keep from all out crying—again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that's it?" She wiped furiously at her cheeks as a few tears broke free. "We just go back to hating each other?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His features turned mocking and he fixed his bag higher on his shoulder. "Shouldn't be that hard. Old habits—and all that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy turned and walked towards the castle, not offering her a single look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few days, Hermione moped. She didn't attempt to talk to her friends; she skipped meals. In class, she kept her head down and studied only in her room. It wasn't that necessarily that it was Draco—or maybe it was. Maybe she'd gone and done the stupidest thing possible and developed feelings for the prat. But so much more of it was that she had found a purpose with him. A routine that included someone else to share the hours with and scare off the loneliness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And no matter how much she despised herself for hoping, he never came for her. Leave it to her to find herself broken hearted with possibly the only person more stubborn than she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the middle of the week and Hermione couldn't bring herself to head to dinner. Instead, she curled up with Crookshanks and an oversized blanket and confined herself to it's shadows. A knock came but she didn't even put the effort in to tell them to go away. When she didn't answer, it opened anyway and the mattress dipped a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go away," she groaned, burrowing deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a question." It was Harry and he nestled closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, well I'll ask anyway. Why does Malfoy want me to bring you a sandwich?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulled the covers back, eyes wide as she settled her gaze on a wrapped parcel in Harry's hands. "He did what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He grabbed me and shoved this sandwich at me and told me to make sure you ate it. He actually told me to sit here and watch you eat it and said if I didn't that you'd probably just throw it in the bin." Harry scratched at the light stubble on his cheek. "I knew you were tutoring him but it seems like it might be something more... and I know I don't have any right to ask with how I've acted these past few months. So I won't ask." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, Hermione wiped at her puffy eyes and pulled the blanket in a cocoon around her. Harry offered her the sandwich and with a shaking lip, she took it and unwrapped it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't ask," Harry repeated. "I'll just talk. I really thought coming back here last autumn would fix everything. I thought that we'd just settle into how things were before things got really bad and somehow all those wounds we had wouldn't even scar. They'd just... </span>
  <em>
    <span>heal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We'd be kids again. But we weren't. Sometimes I wonder if coming back made it harder. Things felt more hollow than they had before. Like, what use is bloody Charms class after we've killed people?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heaviness settled on Hermione's chest, and she nodded as she took a bite of her food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For a long time, I wandered around here feeling like part of me never came back from death. I wondered if maybe Voldemort had taken too much of me, and I was left with scraps that couldn't be stitched together anymore. But, I found something that helped. Something that made me start to feel like I was here again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes rounded and she swallowed another bite. "You did?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's lips folded in and he fought a smile. "Rather, I found </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He's his own particular brand of Slytherin git—and yes, he's a he. He’s that stupidly handsome prat, Theodore Nott. And gods, I wish it wasn't. It would make it so much easier if it was anyone than him because he's a bit pretentious and over the top. But, I stopped fighting it when I realized that sometimes the things that felt all wrong are only because we've been taught to think they are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grinned and scooted over to settle into Harry's side. "Theo Nott, huh? You could do worse." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Harry laughed. "And so could you. You know I always support you, Hermione. Always. But I want you to know that it's okay if we change. And from what I've seen since you started spending so much time with Malfoy is that you put your weight back on, your eyes are brighter... you smile again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I messed it up," she said quietly, fingers picking away at the bread. "Whatever it was, it's over." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. "No, I don't think it is. If it is, the fool wouldn't be watching your meals. If you don't want him—fine. Good riddance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you do... fight for him, Hermione. That's what we really learned in all this. Fight for what you can't afford to lose. Fight for what you love." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storm cloud that had settled over Hermione shifted and some of the overwhelming darkness lessened. She filled her lungs with a fortifying breath and nodded. "You're right. But I need your help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Hermione sat tall and looked at her very best friend square on. "I need you to arrange a match on Saturday." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood drained from Harry's face and Hermione smiled. "Yes, a match at Fight Club." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you know about Fight Club?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not the only one with secrets, Potter. Now, are you going to help me or not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned and fell back against the headboard. "I suppose I said anything, didn't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, hope flaring to life in her chest for the first time in days."I suppose you did." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next three days, Hermione pulled every Gryffindor she could into the Room of Requirement. She sparred with Ginny, Harry, Neville, Ron, even Theo once, though Harry swore him to absolute secrecy. She devoured meals, eyes trained on her plate and not on the Slytherin she knew to be watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't as good as everyone else, not even close. But she was certainly better than she was a few months ago. She knew her body better; her stamina had increased. She felt more like herself than she had in years and even though there was still an overwhelming complexity with Malfoy to deal with, she had a resounding feeling that all was going to work out. That is, if she could get the prat to listen to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saturday night arrived, and Hermione walked with her friends to the classroom downstairs. The anxiety rippled around them, after all they were breaking the first and most important rule of the club, but Hermione walked in with chin tilted proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were the first ones there, and Hermione found a spot near the back of the room in which to tuck herself. It only took a few minutes for the rest of their class to trickle in and upon seeing that vibrant shock of blond hair through the crowd, the first of Hermione's nerves jumped to life. The fight wasn't all that terrifying for her; it's not like she thought he was going to beat her to a pulp into the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if this was the only way to get next to him then so be it. She'd never wanted him to be her secret; she wasn't ashamed of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seamus came to the middle of the room and again a schedule appeared on the blackboard. As the first name was sketched out, the room sucked in a collective gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy v. Granger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later and over a dozen pairs of eyes were locked on her. She did her best to remain aloof, her brow arched high as she let them come to their own conclusions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi!" Goyle shouted, pointing an accusing finger in her direction. "Who ratted us out?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his left, Malfoy stood, eyes narrowed and arms folded tightly across his chest. If he was surprised, he didn't look it. He looked absolutely incensed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She found of her own accord," Seamus said proudly. "We all feel lucky she didn't find it until now, to be honest. Her initiation is tonight—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy's head snapped to the side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> We haven't even voted!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All in favor of Hermione joining the club so long as she abides by the rest of the rules of the club?" Harry asked, raising his hand high. One by one her friends lifted their hands, even Theo—though it earned him a slap on the back of the head from Malfoy. "Brilliant. Majority rules. Hermione, you're up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her heart pounding against her rib cage, Hermione strode for the center of the room. The group gave her a wide circle, quiet mumblings to themselves as she faced off with Draco. She gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, tossing it at his feet. When she was left in just her sports bra, the room was shocked silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew her body had changed but this was the first time that </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> people were seeing her new frame. She was still slender but what had once been emaciated was taut muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco snorted. "I'm not going to fight her, Potter. Pick someone else." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scared?" Hermione's brow arched high on her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then step up, Malfoy." She wondered if he could hear the trembling in her voice. It wasn't out of fear of the fight though. No, she was far more concerned with losing what something she'd just found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy smirked and shook his head, peeking up at her through pale lashes. "You asked for it, Granger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his shirt over his head in one yank and cracked his neck and knuckles as he walked to the center of the room. She quickly adopted the stance he'd taught her, bringing her taped fists up in front of her. She counted her breaths, tried to quiet the rhythm of her heart pounding mercilessly against her sternum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't pull your punches," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed hollowly. "Wasn't planning on it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all their sparring, Hermione wasn't sure she'd ever really seen Malfoy strike like he did then. He moved with effortless grace, his steps light as he guided her exactly where he wanted. When he was behind her she took a wild chance, throwing her in a wide haymaker and turning just at the wrong time. He caught her, of course, and pinned her arm behind her back. She bent irregularly sucking in a hard breath as she hissed at the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gonna make me teach you a lesson in front of all your friends?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clenching her jaw, she muttered a barely audible expletive and brought her heel down on instep. His hold loosened immediately and he laughed as he took a few steps back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, 'Mione!" Ron called out and while it brought a withering sneer to Malfoy's face, it bolstered her motive. He was weaker on the left and couldn't resist it if she made a mistake. She was never going to be stronger or faster than Draco Malfoy. He had years of athletic training and natural skill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she could be smarter than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took two quick steps towards him and faked a jab with her right hand and then a large hook with her left, landing it right in his ribcage. The pain shot up her arm but the adrenaline dulled it immediately, and a slow smile stretched on her face as he choked out a breath and retreated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think you're clever, Granger?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I know I am." Fortified by one her one single punch, she went on the offensive, rushing towards him. Each move was blocked effortlessly, but he hadn't yet attempted to actually strike her. He simply deflected her offensive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their classmates were getting restless, obviously used to a bit more of a bloodied fight. She repeated the same action as before, fake jab with the right but her left clipped his jaw. It was hard enough that blood appeared. He wiped the blood with the back of his hand, looking at that pure blood with disdain and something in that one hit seemed to be enough to spur him to action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was a snake, he was a viper. Landing soft hits to her abdomen enough to disorient her and then quicker than she thought possible, he crouched and swept her legs, knocking her flat on her back. She dragged in hard earned breaths, scrambling back to her feet but Malfoy was always faster. He straddled her hips, hand coming down around her throat, pinning her to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy now?" he panted, his grey eyes hard locked on hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy stood, dragging his tongue along his teeth as he avoided the looks from the other students. "Fuck this," he muttered and grabbed his shirt before retreating through the side door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione simply laid there. Uselessly. She wasn't sure what exactly she'd hoped to accomplish but this wasn't it. Harry's hand appeared in her line of her vision and he helped her to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I just ruin everything?" Tears gathered in her eyes and she tucked her chin to keep others from seeing the shame she was wearing so plainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you don't go after him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Filling her lungs, she nodded and pushed her way through the crowd and through the door. Relief flooded her body when she saw Malfoy standing in the center of the room, her back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy, I'm—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck were you thinking?" he hissed, reeling on her with a sneer. "You wanted to what, exactly?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted you to talk to me," she cried. "I know I made a mistake but if you just listened—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy scoffed. "You wanted to talk? And that's why you chose to ambush me in front of our entire class and force me to either get bloodied or hit the girl I'm—" He stopped short, his shoulders falling. "Hit </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts and emotions tangled dangerously and all she could focus on was the physical. The sweat dripping down her cleavage and the feeling of her adrenaline pushing through every fiber of her being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't think. She just... moved. In a few short steps, she was crashing into him. Her arms locked around his neck as her lips moved against his frozen ones. It took only a moment and he responded, his hands gripping her hard under her bum and lifting her so she could lock her ankles behind his back. He kissed her like he hated her, nipping and bruising her lips before pushing his tongue in her mouth so roughly she wasn't sure she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With probably more force than was strictly necessary, he pinned her against the wood door and assaulted her throat and jaw with bruising kisses. The most surprising was that she liked it. She met each rough touch with one of her own. Her fingers threaded through his hair and yanked roughly, pulling a hiss free from his lips and the blunt edges of her nails dragged across his scarred back until she'd left red trails to match them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set her down, and immediately pressed his thigh between her legs. er hips moved mindlessly, rolling against his taut muscle until a moan escaped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this what you really wanted, Granger?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip as his fingers dug into her arse, guiding her up and down until she was squirming. "I want you," she confessed. She meant in every way possible but blessedly, he obliged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked her up again, this time immediately moving her to an empty desk and laying her out on top. He pulled hard on her joggers, until they were pooled at her ankles and freed himself in one swift movement. He slid easily into her slick folds and her back arched off the table. Nothing about it was soft and it spurned her on further. He drove into her recklessly, his grunts falling over her as she writhed under his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to come, you better get to it, Granger," he growled, yanking at her bra straps until her breasts were freed to the cold air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped a hand between them, finding her clit and massaging it as he drove into her again and again. The walls of her cunt fluttered around him, and her jaw fell open as a near violent orgasm thrashed through her system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girl." He smirked down on her, repeating the sentiment from that very first night in this room. After a few more hard thrusts, he pulled out, fisting his cock until he spilled across her bare belly. He braced his hand next to her head as pleasure twisted his features and for two breaths, he relaxed. He forgot that he was upset at her and it was just them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too soon, his features masked again and he muttered a cleaning charm and righted his joggers as he stepped away from her. Hermione did the same, scrambling to her feet and pulling up her clothing as she searched his features for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm glad you got what you wanted here, Granger." The normal sneer was missing and something closer to hurt fixed over his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's—" she paused, swallowing the knot in her throat. "I didn't just want a shag, Malfoy. I meant it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw hardened and he shook his head. "I'm not sure you know what you want, Granger. And I'm not willing to be toyed around with while you figure it out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy," she said his name like a plea. But it was too late, he was at the door, walking through it and away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was at quite a loss of what to do. She spent the evening swinging wildly between indignation and fury that he would have the audacity to shag her and then walk out on her and then to crippling sadness. She felt his absence like a phantom limb. Sure, he'd been a nuisance on more than one occasion but more than that, he'd become her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she woke that morning, her eyes flew open and her resolve steeled. If the prat wanted their situation known. Fine. She'd make it known. And maybe, then, he would realize how utterly stupid it was to challenge a Gryffindor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each step was punctuated by her heel mashing against the stone. She stormed through the grand doors to the Great Hall, hands jutted on her hips and a narrowed glare for the stupid Slytherin in question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fully aware that several hundred eyes were upon her, she marched clear across the hall and leaned over the table, splaying her fingers on either side of his breakfast. "You're an idiot Draco Malfoy. Not to mention you're a complete and utter arse. You're cynical and smug, and I hardly know why any woman on the face of this planet would like you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco snorted, his eyes cutting into slits. "Is that all, Granger?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, actually." Hermione grabbed the git by his neck tie and pulled his face to hers, mashing their lips together as a deafening silence fell over the Great Hall. Then his lips responded, slowly at first—tentative. They lost themselves in a searing kiss and when she turned breathless, she released him, their lips parting as she stood to full height. "Now, I'm done and if you stop being such an incorrigible arse, you know where to find me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The startling realization that she'd just not only made a scene in the Great Hall but also kissed Malfoy in front of the entire school crashed over her and the blood rushed from her cheeks. Tilting her chin high, Hermione turned and strode from the Great Hall silent and stoic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon her shoes touched down in the corridor, she took off in a sprint, heading for the furthest corner of the castle she could imagine. After a countless stairs and a few corridors, she nearly tripped and fell into the prefect's bath, her breath coming in greedy pulls as tears welled in the corners of her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the rejection or humiliation or the way her muscles screamed at her from the endless hours of training and getting her arse kicked by Malfoy, but her heart was threatening to run away without her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, as she was beginning to calm, the door pressed open, and she nearly jumped from her skin. Malfoy pressed the door closed and then leaned against it, studying her carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you whimpering about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, she straightened her spine. "Why on earth I ever thought that you'd be—" Malfoy began loosening his tie. She swallowed tightly. "Well, that you'd ever change your insufferable ways is beyond me. Clearly you're not—what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, a smirk playing on the edge of his lips. "I need a bath." With a wave of his fingers water began pouring from the taps, quickly filling the tub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A furious blush stretched over her skin. "You can't just get naked in front of me," she balked as he gracefully freed the buttons and let his oxford fall to the ground. His vest was next, followed by his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've had my cock inside you, Granger. I would say this is probably safe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's jaw fell open. "Have you gone mental? You can't—" But then he pushed his pants down and all reasonable thought shriveled and died a pitiful death as her attention caught on the length between his muscular thighs. He must not have a single shame bone in his body—not that he needed one—because he strolled easily into the water and stepped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could do nothing but watch, her mouth still gaping as he grabbed a fistful of bubbles and rubbed them over his chiseled, scarred abdomen. Her want melted and pooled in her knickers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coming in, Granger?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Going to shag me and run again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Just get that adorable arse in here." Her want to fight with him fought valiantly against her need to be close to him. When she didn't move he sighed loudly. "Fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought maybe she ought to leave then, but he reemerged from the steam, water dripping down his body as he approached her in slow, measured steps. She pressed her body against the cold stone wall and a shiver chased over her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat pushed through her veins and when he stopped in front of her, she felt her knees shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need help, love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The simple term of endearment made her moan even before his wet hands found the hem of her jumper. He pushed it slowly up her body, fingers lingering on her scarred ribs before pulling it over her head. Her curls spilled over her shoulders. Finally her senses returned and she pushed her jeans and knickers down her hips as he reached around her and flicked her bra open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was agonizing wanting to be touched so badly and having him never stray from a barely there drag of his finger. His mouth dipped to hers. "If it helps," he whispered. "I think you're an insufferable ass too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She choked out a laugh but he quickly silenced it with his kiss. Their bodies melted together and she could feel the evidence of his arousal against her hip as his wet body covered hers. The chill of the stone combined with the heat of him made her dizzy. His large hands gripped her arse and lifted her off the ground. They waded into the water and shivered as they sank beneath the surface. The tips of her curls turned heavy and sodden and when she turned more buoyant, floating against him, one of his hands travelled up her spine, curling around the back of her neck. His other hand slipped between them and a moment later she felt the prodding of him against her entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed slowly inside, swallowing her low moan as he filled and stretched her. She was desperate for him to move, to ravage her, but he remained still, his mouth barely brushing hers as they shared in panted breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," she cried, trying in vain to rotate her hips and swallow more of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you frustrated, love?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nails sank into his back and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Because you're endlessly frustrating to me. Every day for months I spend with you—actually being nice to you—and it's like you didn't see any of it. Do you know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrating..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He rolled his hips, 'that is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hissed an indecipherable expletive when his fingers dug into her hips to keep her from moving. "I want you," she confessed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you said last night." One hand travelled up the curve of her waist and found her breast, massaging it slowly and gently, rolling her nipple between his fingers. "But is this all you want me for? Because I'll give you whatever it is you want, but I should let you know that I want more, Hermione." He rocked his hips again. "So much more." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want all of you," she whispered. "I want more." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow grin pulled at his lips and he nodded. "Good." He walked them to the edge of the tub and withdrew from inside her. She nearly sobbed at the loss of him but he quickly placed her on the edge of the tub and spread her thighs. Her hands braced her as she leaned back. Draco rearranged her right leg over his shoulder and dragged a flat tongue over her slit, pausing at the crest to suck gently on her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, one hand shot out to thread through his hair and began fucking her with his tongue, pushing in and out before he finally gave much needed attention to her aching bud and slid two fingers inside her. He curled them just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> hitting that spongy part inside her that she could never quite get to on her own. She rocked her hips against his face, seeing stars as her head fell back as her orgasm rushed through her veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girl," he whispered against her cunt and then rose, gripping her by the hips to pull her back into the water. He guided her easily to face the wall and slanted his cock at her entrance. Water lapped gently against her nipples as he filled her. Her head fell back against his shoulder and one of his hands left the wall and found her breast before sliding up her sternum and gently holding the length of her throat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did the strangest thing to her to have his hand there, but the arousal that flooded her system felt born of trust. That he could hold her there but wouldn't harm her. Instead, he fucked her so slowly she thought she might die. He peppered kisses along her shoulders and throat, muttering filthy sweet nothing about how perfect she was and how good she felt around his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on her throat slid down her slick body and between her thighs. It only took a few purposeful ministrations and the walls of her sex fluttered around him. A second orgasm rushed through her and that seemed to be all he needed to begin really fucking her. She braced her hands on the edge of the stone and he drove into her, the water sloshing around them as their pleasured cries bounced off the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, I love you," he grunted. He pulled out and fisted his cock until he released across her lower back and bum. "Fuck," he repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sank below the water, letting the bubbles wash away his orgasm and pressed her body against his. "Believe it or not, I think I love you too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, wrapping his arms around her. "What in the hell are we going to do? We're just awful together." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "We can always settle it in the ring." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That or in the bedroom, I suppose." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See," she grinned. "We've got a plan already." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all your support over these past two and a half years! I love this fandom! </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>